Leaving without you
by thesaviour
Summary: Austin and Ally had a fight, the day Austin started his third world-tour. He left without Ally and they didn't talk for months. What will happen with the famous couple Austin and Ally? - One-shot fancic - An Auslly romance.


**Hey guys! You probably know me from the story: Ment to be together. So, this awesome idea for an one-shot came up in my head. So, this one is going to be an Auslly fanfic. It's a very short one-shot, so let me knew what you think about it! Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Earlier this week.**

'Austin, I can't believe you're going on your third world-tour!' Ally said, who was standing behind the desk from Sonic Boom. She was looking to her male-friend, who was on the other side of the desk. ''I know right!'' Austin said and he smiled widely. He looked to Ally and opened his mouth.  
''No Austin!'' Ally said immediately. ''I'm not coming to visit you. Do you remember what happened the last two times?'' Ally walked away from the desk. Austin followed her, while thinking about his last two world-tours. He started laughing, 'yeah I do remember it! It was so f-' Austin looked to Ally's angry face and swallowed. ''It was _not _funny!'' he quickly said.

'How much I love to visit you, I can't-' Ally stopped talking because Austin finished her sentence. 'You can't leave your father behind, I know.' Ally smiled and she lied her hand upon his shoulder. Lucky, Austin couldn't see Ally was lying. The real reason she didn't wanted to join her friends, is because she couldn't control her feelings when she's around him.

It's been months ago when she and Austin broke up, but Ally was still in love with him, and Austin obviously was still in love with her too. She didn't wanted to bother him with her feelings, and that's why she couldn't join them. 'Thank you for understanding.' Ally said and she smiled.

'You are sure it's not because we've dated and it didn't worked out?' Austin suddenly asked. Ally looked up, shocked. 'No, no!' she quickly said. 'Of course not Austin. I'm _over _that!'

That moment, Trish walked into Sonic Boom. 'Guess who's joining us with our tour?' she asked.

Both Ally and Austin were looking to Trish. 'Um Trish? You're Austin manager, you _need _to join him on his tour.' Ally said while she walked towards her friend. 'Yeah, I know that Ally. But I was talking about you!' Trish said and she looked happily from Ally to Austin, and back again to Ally; who was looking at her friend with huge eyes, and with her mouth open.

Austin had the same, but he started smiling after a couple of minutes. Ally didn't, because she didn't saw this one coming. 'What?!' Ally asked when she was staring to her friend. 'No, that can't be!' Ally shook her head and sighed. 'Trish, that's very nice of you - but I can't go.'  
'Why not?' she asked. 'Everything is settled.'

'But I can't come. I promised my dad to be here at Sonic Boom.' Ally said and she looked from Austin to Trish and sighed. 'I'm sorry guys, but I can't join you.' Austin looked towards Ally and he crossed his arms. 'But, I want you to come with me..' Trish cleared her throat and Austin looked up. 'Oh, sorry. _We _want you to come with us.' Ally shook her head. 'I said I'm not coming with you guys!' and she walked away from her friends and locked herself up in the practice room.

* * *

'Ally?' Austin said and he knocked upon the door of the practice room. 'Ally, you've been in there for hours, can you please open the door?' he asked and he patient waited until Ally opened the door. She looked up to him, while she gave him a weak smile.  
Austin followed Ally inside and closed the door behind him. 'Why aren't you coming with us?' he asked, while he sat down on a chair. 'We all want you to come with us, but you obviously don't..'

'Look, Austin.' Ally began and she looked to her friend. 'It's not that I don't want to go _with _you guys, but I just- I don't know okay?' she sighed deeply and she sat down behind the piano. She looked up when her friend sat down next to her. He smiled friendly towards her. 'Ally, if something is wrong, you can tell me.'  
Ally didn't answer him, she just stared to the piano.  
'Well, we're leaving tomorrow evening. You still have time to think.' Austin said and he smiled to his friend. He petted her head and walked to the door. 'Good night Ally. - I hope you'll join us on tour.'

* * *

'Are you sure you don't want to join your friends?' Lester asked, while he walked into the practice room. Ally was sitting behind the piano, she looked up when her father walked into the room. 'Yes, I am sure. It's for the best.' Ally said and she looked away. 'It's just so difficult.'  
Austin walked upstairs, but stopped when he heard Ally talking with her father. He looked around, he needed to give them some privacy, but he did wanted to know what was wrong with Ally, so he didn't move so he could hear the conversation.

'Whats wrong?' Lester asked, while he sat down next to his daughter. Ally looked to her father and smiled weakly to him. 'You know Austin and I broke up, a couple of months ago?' she asked and continued talking when her father nodded. 'I still have feelings for him, and I don't want to distract Austin.' Ally shrugged. 'And I might feel this burning pain inside my body when I see Austin talking with other girls'

'So what you are trying to say is-' Lester couldn't finish his sentence, because Austin rushed inside the room. 'You don't want to join us, because you are jealous?'  
Ally looked up, shocked by the fact Austin heard everything she said. 'Austin!' she said. 'I can explain it all.' she said, while she stood up. 'This is the moment I leave the room..' Lester said and he quickly walked outside the room.

Austin shook his head and sighed. 'Why didn't you told me this? We've could work something out! Now we're leaving - without you.'  
Austin seemed pretty upsad by the fact Ally had been lying to him. 'You lied to me! Even into my face!'  
'Don't you understand?' Ally asked while looking to him. 'I _don't _want to feel this way! It's killing me Austin! If I could wish my feelings away for you, I did do it!' It sounded meaner then Ally thought it would be.

Austin blinked and took a step backwards. 'What?' he asked.  
When Ally realized what she said, her eyes became huge. 'Oh no- I didn't mean to- Austin, I'm sorry..' Ally could see the tears in Austin's eyes, and that made her feeling even worse. Austin rushed outside the room, and that moment Trish and Dez walked inside the room.

'What was that all about?' Trish asked, 'what happened?' she asked when she saw Ally's face expression. It seemed she could started crying any time soon. 'I- We'd just had a little fight, that's all..'  
'A fight?!' Trish repeated, 'But we're leaving! - You two need to make up.' Trish walked over towards Ally and she looked towards her friend, who started crying.  
'I don't think he would ever forgive me..'

* * *

**Meanwhile in Seattle.**

'Thank you Seattle! You guys rule!' Austin said, and he walked off the stage, towards his friends. 'You were amazing!' Dez said and he smiled towards his friend - who didn't smile back. 'Thanks' Austin muttered. 'Did you heard anything of Ally?' he asked Trish, who shook her head. 'Sorry Austin.'

Austin sighed and walked away from his friends. It's been three months ago since the fight, and he haven't heard of Ally since then. Trish tried to mention Austin in one of their conversations, or asked if she wanted to talk with them. But Ally didn't wanted to, because she was still feeling guilty about what she had said to Austin.

Austin sat down upon a couch and grabbed his phone. He looked to his background image and smiled softly, Ally was smiling back at him. 'Austin?' Trish asked. Austin quickly looked up, thinking it was Ally - but it wasn't. 'Oh, I thought you were Ally.' he sighed. 'Whats wrong Trish?'  
'Well, they want more.' she said. Austin nodded and he gave his phone one last look.

'Thank you Seattle you guys were really amazing!' Austin said, and he walked off the stage, this time for the last time. He looked hopefully towards Trish, who shook her head. Austin sighed deeply. 'Guess the friendship is over then.' Austin said and he looked to his friends. 'Let's go to the next concert.'

* * *

**Meanwhile in Miami.**

Ally was struggling with herself. Trish was texting her she had to come, because Austin was a mess. But she couldn't do it. Ally was been trying to write new songs, but it didn't worked. She couldn't think, because the only thing what was on her mind was Austin, and the fight they had. Ally started to tear her paper apart and she was mumbling to herself.

'Whats wrong Ally?' Lester asked when he saw the worried face expression from his daughter, who sighed very deeply. 'It's Austin, Trish tells me he's a mess.'  
'Why don't you go see him?' he asked. Ally bide upon her lower lip and shrugged. 'Well- I am afraid' she sighed.  
Lester wrapped his arm around his daughter and hugged her. 'I know you are afraid, that's why you have to go. Trish gave me a ticket, so you could visit them where and whenever you want.'

Ally's eyes became huge. 'Really?'  
'Really' Lester said and he smiled to his daughter. 'Go pack your stuff Ally.'  
Ally nodded and grabbed her phone. _Stay where you are, I am coming tomorrow! _she sended to Trish and she quickly started to pack her stuff.

* * *

**Seattle 04:00 AM.**

Austin was laying in his bed, he couldn't sleep because he was been thinking about to many things. Well, he was only thinking about Ally. But it kept him awake.  
He sighed deeply and he crawled out of his bed and decided to take some fresh air.  
Austin looked up to the stars. When he saw this shooting star, he closed his eyes and made a wish. _I wish Ally was here, so I could tell her everything what's on my mind.  
_When he opened his eyes he was still alone, of course he was alone. It wasn't like Ally would suddenly appear in front of him, saying she missed him.

'Austin?' a familair voice asked. - Austin turned around, surprised. He didn't believe it, Ally was standing in front of him. His wish actually came true! 'Ally?' he asked, being very surprised.  
'Oh Austin, I missed you so much!' she said while she walked closer towards him. 'And I'm so sorry. I didn't had to say those words, because they weren't even true!'  
Austin blinked a couple of times. 'So, you don't want to wish your feelings away?' Ally shook her head, while looking at him. 'No, of course not!' she said. 'You are the best thing what ever happened to me!'

Austin smiled and walked closer towards Ally. 'You don't know how much I've missed you.' he whispered, while he stared into her eyes. Ally stared back into his. 'I missed you too Austin, and I was dying inside because I couldn't talk with you.'  
Austin smiled while he kept staring to her.  
Ally looked down to the ground, and she played nervous with her fingers. 'This all.' she began 'It made me realize something'

Austin blinked a couple of times. 'What?' he asked.  
'It made me realize, that I am still in love with you.' Ally whispered, while she was still looking to the ground. Austin lifted up Ally's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.  
'It made me realizing something too.' he said. 'It was stupid to break up with someone like _you_.'  
Ally blinked, she could only look into his eyes.  
'Ally. You are the only girl I care about. All those other girls - they don't even exist for me. You are the only one I want. You've been on my mind every day since we had that fight.'

'Promise me something.' Ally suddenly said, it surprised Austin a little bit. 'Anything' he replied her.  
Ally moved his hand away from her cheek, so she could hold it.  
'Never let me go.'  
'Never, I promise.'  
And that moment, Austin moved his head closer and he kissed Ally's perfect, soft lips. - She returned to his, and they kissed underneath the night sky.

* * *

'Austin, wake up!' Trish said, while she was shaking Austin's arm. Austin opened his eyes and yawned. 'What?' he muttered.  
So it all was a dream, Ally wasn't really here.  
'Well, it's noon.' Trish said and she looked to Austin. 'Bad night?'  
Austin nodded and he slowly stepped out of his bed. 'I had this dream, Ally was here..' he sighed and rubbed his eyes. 'But it was all a dream.'  
Trish watched his friend leaving the bedroom, and she quickly texted her friend.

'Hey Austin!' Dez said and he smiled to his friend. 'Look what I've got!'  
Austin pretty much ignored his friend and he walked straight out of the bus.  
'Oh, well maybe next time!' Dez yelled to his friend, and that moment Trish walked towards Dez. 'Why're you yelling?'  
'Austin didn't hear me I guess, he walked straight out of the bus.'

Outside, Austin was looking around if he saw Ally - but she wasn't here. He sighed deeply and sat down upon a bench, which was standing outside.  
'You alright?' Trish asked when she sat down next to her friend.  
Austin shrugged. 'Just struggling with something.'  
'By something, you mean Ally?'  
Austin nodded and he rushed with his hand through his hair. 'I just miss her, I guess.'

'You know what I miss?' Trish asked, and Austin looked curious to his friend.  
'You, preparing for tonight.'  
Austin chuckled and he stood up. 'Alright, alright.' he said and he smiled to his friend, who smiled back to him.  
'That's the Austin I know.' she said.

* * *

**That evening.**

'You want me to sing what?' Austin asked when Trish told him he had to sing another song.  
'Just sing 'You can come to me', and you're not alone. I will sing with you!'  
Austin frowned when he looked to his friend. 'But why do you want me to sing the song I always sign with Ally?'  
'It's not about you and Ally this time! It's about me and you!'

Austin rolled with his eyes. 'Fine, when?' he asked.  
'At the end of the evening, you'll hear it.'  
Austin nodded and he looked to his friends. 'Show-time.' he said and he rushed upon the stage.

While Austin was performing, Trish trushed towards the exit to let somebody in.  
'Ally?!' Dez said, being very surprised.  
'Could you shut it?!' Trish snapped. 'This is a surprise for Austin.'  
Dez looked to Ally and then to Trish. 'Oooh! It's a surprise.'  
Ally chuckled and Trish rolled with her eyes. 'Good job, captain obvious!' Dez smiled to Trish, because he thought she was giving him a compliment, which she wasn't.  
'Does Austin know he need to sing the song?' Ally asked, and Trish nodded. 'Good, is it almost time?'  
'Yes almost.'

* * *

'Listen Washington!' Austin started. 'And for the last song I am going to sing a duet with my good friend Trish!'  
When the music sounded playing, Austin looked around to see if Trish walked on the stage.  
'When you're on your own, drowning alone' Ally sang, while she walked up the stage. Austin blinked a couple of times when he saw Ally walking up the stage.  
'And you need a rope that can pull you in, Someone will throw it'

Both of them started to sing the duet 'You can come to me.' When they were done with singing, Austin couldn't stop staring to Ally.  
'Ally? What are you doing here?' he asked.  
Ally smiled and she looked to him. 'I missed you, and I'm so sorry for everything Austin.'

It was like his dream, but then ten times better.  
'I just, still have my feelings for you..' Ally muttered while looking down to the ground.  
Austin lifted up her chin and smiled to her. 'I love you' he said.  
And that moment, they kissed each other.

'So, that means everything is good again?' Dez asked, while he watched Austin kissing Ally.  
Trish looked to her friend and sighed. 'Could you shut it?'  
When the crowd started cheering, Austin let Ally go and he laughed.  
'Thank you Washington! You guys were amazing!' and he walked off the stage, with Ally beside him.

* * *

**One month later.**

'Can you believe it?' Trish asked when she showed the front page of a magazine. 'You guys made the front page!'  
Austin laughed, who was standing next to Ally - who was his girlfriend again. 'So what?' he asked.  
'So what?' Trish repeated. 'You guys are like, the famous couple now!'  
Both Ally and Austin started laughing.  
'Well, I need to go. My pauze is over.' Trish said and she walked out of Sonic Boom.

'I'm happy.' Austin said and he wrapped his arms around Ally.  
Ally smiled and nodded. 'Me too, me too.'  
'But, you need to promise me one thing.' Ally said, while looking up to her boyfriend.  
'Anything' he said.  
'Never let me go.' Ally said and she kept looking to Austin.  
Austin smiled - just like what happed in his dream. 'Never, I promise.'  
And that moment, Austin pressed his lips upon hers.

**So, what do you guys think? Please let me know what you guys think about this one-shot.  
I liked it, and if you guys liked it too, I will consider to make a story about it!  
Anyway, thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
